*looking back* discontinued
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: Author 2: Leia Organa now has many questions to sort through, and she doesn't exactly know where to start discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Leia pulled the blanket over a few chairs and grabbed her holo projector and the disk she planned to put in it. The way she had found that disk was well rummaging through her father's office for something to read she found a disk labeled "Padme and Anakin , Leia's parents " which seemed much more interesting than reading "How the Republic fell" for the hundredth time that week. She placed the disk in the projector and started watching.

The cold was what shocked Leia into reality. She looked down at her boots on the snow. Yep, she was still an adult , her planet was still gone , and her life still crumbling. Luke walked so that he was standing next to her.

"It will be fine Leia" Luke reassured her.

"I know it's just we won a war , a war in which my entire planet was destroyed . Things won't just go back to normal not right away at least." Leia said with a slight hint of sadness.

"I know what will cheer you up… tearing down and burning a bunch of Imperial flags!" Luke said trying to find a way to distract his sister.

"Sounds perfect , meet there in five." Leia responded.

"Sure , see you there" Luke walked away towards the Imperial palace .

Leia took a deep breath she had to calm down so she wouldn't break down sobbing when she walked through the hall that the majority of the videos she had of her parents were shot. She suddenly stopped because she wondered, if there relationship had been a secret who the heck shot the videos she had to run now how did three and a half minutes go by so quickly.

She ran into the Imperial palace. Mildred and Luke were already pulling down the Imperial flags.

" Hey Leia" Mildred coughed through dust.

" Hello" Leia responded

She walked over to one of the flags and pulled it down.

"Are all of them secured so well?" Leia asked.

" No" Luke responded.

In that moment Leia realized why underneath the flags there were pictures. Leia froze when she saw the first face. Staring back at her was her own face.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Hi it's author number two. Chapter one was short so I updated chapter 2 as quickly as possible. Bye. P.S Mildred is Misty's twin who currently assumes that her sister is dead and her names Mildred because we weren't in creative moods.**

Leia couldn't move for a moment.

" Luke" Leia yelled " Look"

Luke walked over and stared at the picture.

" Hi " said Mildred " wow" she realized " That's a human being" She said sarcastically

" Yeah we got that" exclaimed Leia

" Do you recognize her" Luke asked

" Yeah" responded Leia "I think she's mom"

…

Leia invited Luke and Han back to her quarters. They sat in awkward silence for a moment.

" You know Mildred is pretty annoying" Pointed out Luke breaking the silence

" Yeah her twin sister was just as annoying you wouldn't of liked her very much" responded Han

" Misty was a lovely person and I would very much appreciate it if you would shut up" Argued Leia

" You didn't grow up with her" Han responded

" Actually I did, more than you did" Leia screamed

"Guy's if you could kindly go back to being all grossly romantic I would very much appreciate that, but don't hold me on that I will regret it later." Luke pleaded.

" Fine" they both huffed

" So Leia does Han know yet" Luke asked

" No." responded Leia

" Well than tell him now or this conversation won't make sense." Luke ordered.

"Okay could somebody please explain to me what I don't know" Han asked

" Okay so you know how Luke and I are twins" Leia asked

" Yes Leia , it's been the topic of conversation for days now." Han responded

" Vader's our father" Leia explained

" K then" Han reacted

" That's your reaction" Asked leia

" Yeah it's a bit hard to have a private conversation when Luke's starin at us" Han pointed out

" Yeah true" agreed Leia"

" So…" interrupted Luke " Leia you really think it's mom "

" Yeah" replied Leia " when I was little I had a holo of them , but it was on Alderaan"

"The systems might have something on them if we look" Luke suggested.

" I doubt it I'm pretty sure she died during the old republic" Leia answered

" Okay kindly explain who we're talkin about" Han requested

" Our mother Padmè Amidala" Answered Leia

" Padmè? Before the republic fell she used to babysit for us" Han stated

Luke and Leia's jaws both dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: author 2 :Just wanted to quickly say That I know how to spell words such as talking I spelt it how the character pronounces it**

" You're actin like I just told that I'm secretly a bantha" stated Han

" Well it's kind of a big deal" exclaimed Leia

" Wait you had a parent who worked with republic" Asked Luke looking particularly confused

" No Luke we just chose his dad to be the senator for corellia Because we felt like it" Leia responded sarcastically

" Ha ha Leia you're really hilarious " Luke argued sarcastically

Leia rolled her eyes.

" You two should leave now" said Leia all of a sudden

" Uhh why?" asked Han

" It's getting kind of late" responded Leia

" Leia It's 4:47" responded Luke looking at his holowatch

"Yeah , but I have work to do. So out" argued Leia pointing at the door

Luke and Han both left. Leaving Leia alone with thought's.

She flopped on the couch and grabbed a data pad. She really did have work to do. Leia looked at the data pad. She went to the holonet. She clicked the search bar.

"Padmè Amidala" she whispered typing it into the search bar.

Little to no thing came up.

" _Okay"_ she thought _" Senator Padmè Amidala."_ she searched. Multiple things came including pictures and bio's. Plus a holonet page. Pooja Naberrie. She clicked on it.

Name: Pooja Naberrie

Age: 29

Friends: Sola Naberrie(Sister)

At the top of the page there was a picture. Leia was starting to get used to seeing her own face staring back at her.

…..

" _Why can't I think of a message to send to this women"_ Leia thought _" Well what am I supposed to say , Hey we look really similar I think we're cousin's, that would come off as crazy"_

Maybe she should ask about Padmè. It felt wrong to think of her mother as Padmè , but it also felt wrong to think of Padmè as her mother. Leia realized how random she had been a few minutes ago. Luke Han and herself had been immersed in semi-casual conversation and then all of a sudden she had just kicked them out. She would have to apologize tomorrow, but for now she would have to message this pooja.

Leia Organa: Hi. Did you by any chance know a Padmè Amidala

Pooja . N: Yeah she was my aunt

Leia Organa: I think she was my birth mother.

 **A Month's Later**

Leia sat on the bench near the hangar bay waiting anxiously well sitting next to Luke.

 _Luke are you as nervous as I am?_

 _That depends how nervous are you_?

 _On a scale of one to ten about nine point five._

 _Yep you're abnormally nervous._

A woman with extremely curly brown hair and brown eyes walked into the hangar bay security area.

 **AN: Author 2: I hope anybody reading this story liked this chapter . If you are still reading… YAY! Thank you! I know I've been updating this story a lot I'm on break and I enjoy writing so I'm updating whenever I can.**


End file.
